Time Only Knows
by charmedmarie
Summary: Set after Vaya Con Leos, Paige casts a spell to heal her sisters broken heart. She doesn't count on time travel, meeting a dead sister or any of the other consequences that come with the spell. Story will include all four sisters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 A Spell Gone Wrong

Paige lay on her bed, still thinking about everything that happened the night before. She had watched her sister say goodbye to her husband, not knowing if she would ever see him again. She had watched Piper kiss Leo then step back as the angel of destiny froze him. She remembered walking away from Piper last night, leaving her looking at Leo's empty truck there in the garage. She knew Piper and Leo had what anyone would want. True love. They were meant to be together. Sitting up, she knew she need to do something. As quietly as she could, she made her way out of her room and started toward the attic.

Slowly opening the cover she started sifting through the pages of their family's sacred book. She read through spell after spell, searching for something to ease her sisters pain. Nothing. Not one single solitary spell that would help her.

"Damnit." She cursed as she slammed the book shut_. If there isn't a spell in here, I'll just make one up myself_. Grabbing a pen and a piece of paper she sat down at the antique desk there in the attic. Wondering to herself if this had been Gram's desk when she herself was growing up. She shook the thought, trying to clear her mind to think of the perfect spell. As she finished the last line she couldn't help but smile. "Perfect."

Lighting the candles she stood with the small piece of paper in hand. She spoke in a low voice, hoping that neither of her sisters would hear her.

"Power's of the witches rise

Hear my call, hear my cries

Show me to a place to start

To heal my sisters broken heart."

She didn't realize her body was falling, or that something was drawing her out of her body.

"Miss, excuse me miss are you alright?"

Paige opened her eyes, now realizing that she wasn't in the manor anymore. The sun was setting now, she tried to sit up, feeling someone else trying to help her. She turned her gaze to where she had heard the voice, finding herself staring into the ice blue eyes she had seen in so many pictures. She felt her heart skip a beat as she looked into the eyes of a sister she had never gotten to know. "Prue?"

The woman cocked her head looking curiously at her now. "Do I know you?"

Paige racked her brain, trying to think of something believable to say. She didn't know exactly where she was and she wasn't sure yet of what she could or couldn't say.

Prue could sense the feeling of panic coming from this girl, not wanting to scare her anymore than she already was she decided not to push the subject. She'd ask her again later, when she didn't look so afraid. "Are you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Paige nodded her head. _If you only knew_, she thought to herself. "Wha..What happened?"

Prue knelt down, still with an arm protectively propped behind Paige. "I'm not really sure, I was walking by and saw you laying here. You don't look homeless, so I figured you fainted."

Paige nodded.

"Why don't you let me..." Prue was cut off by the girl pushing her aside. Prue hadn't seen the demon that shimmered in behind her.

"Look out." Paige shouted as she jumped to her feet, trying to stand between this demon and her sister.

As if by instinct Prue flicked her hand, sending the demon flying into a brick wall on the side of the alley. Quickly rising to her feet she watched as the demon shimmered out, a look of pure hate on his face.

Paige knew that demon. She knew just as well that she had vanquished that demon. "Belthazar." She hadn't even realized she's said his name out loud.

"You know him?" Prue asked, cautiously backing away from this woman, not sure now if she was an innocent or just the opposite.

Paige recognized that look, it's one she and her sisters all gave when trying to figure out if someone was good or evil. "Yea." She held her hands out in front of her, as if to show Prue she had no intention of hurting her. "He's a demon, a very evil one at that."

"And that would make you?" Prue looked directly into Paige's eyes, as if trying to read her thoughts. Something seemed familiar about her, something Prue couldn't quite place.

"Not a threat, I promise."

Prue felt her guard go down and she knew deep down inside this woman wasn't lying. Just something about her made Prue believe she was good. Prue thought for a minute as she watched Paige, coming to the conclusion that she must be an innocent. "Look, I can't leave you here, I'm not saying I believe you just yet, but I can help you if you need it."

Paige wanted to run, as far and as fast as she could. How could she go to the manor with Prue, how could she keep this big of a secret. Almost as if she had no control over herself, she found herself agreeing to go. She wasn't able to turn from Prue. Not only that but she needed to figure out how and why she was here. She walked with Prue to the Jeep there in the parking lot. She recognized it right off. Piper's Jeep. Opening the door, she got in, picking up the newspaper that was in the passenger seat. She was relieved that Prue hadn't gotten in yet and didn't hear the gasp that escaped from her mouth. She read it to herself again, just to make sure she was reading it right. The date was clear and in bold print. October 8th, 2000.

Present Day

Piper had made herself get up. She didn't want to, she'd rather just lay there, she'd rather just drift back off to sleep. At least in her dreams she was with Leo. Waking up and getting out of bed would make her face the fact that he wasn't there. She peaked in on the boys as she started for the kitchen. They had no idea what was going on. They were so innocent and didn't deserve this. This whole magical life was no where near fair. She was expecting to walk into an empty kitchen but was instead shocked to see Phoebe sitting there at the table, newspaper in front of her.

"Morning." Piper's voice was almost hoarse.

Phoebe knew just by the way she sounded that Piper had been crying. She felt a tug at her heart as she looked up to see her sister. Her eyes were swollen and very red, her face had no sign of anything happy. Just hurt, pure and painful hurt. "We'll get him back Piper."

Not wanting to think about it Piper tried to change the subject. "Where's Paige?" It was a good question, seeing that Paige usually made her way out of bed earlier than Paige.

Phoebe knew this routine, but she figured it best to let it go for now. Piper would talk eventually, just on her terms and her terms alone. "I dunno. Doesn't she have a breakfast date with Henry this morning.?"

Piper nodded. "You wanna wake her, or you want me too."

"I'll get her." Phoebe pushed her chair back and started up the stairs. She knocked gently as she got to the door. "Paige, honey it's time to get up." She turned the knob and walked in, figuring she see her baby sister with her head still buried under the covers. She thought it was kinda funny though, that's the same way Prue use to sleep. Her train of thought changed as she saw the empty bed. "Paige?" She called out a little louder, still getting no response. She checked the bathroom, the boy's room, even her own room to see if maybe Paige had wondered in there to snatch something from her closet. She wasn't there. Walking over to the window she peaked out, seeing Paige's car still sitting there in the driveway. Confusion along with just a little bit of panic came over her.

"Find her?" Piper asked from the door way.

"No, it's strange though, her car's still here." Phoebe watched as Piper walked past and looked out the window seeing the car for herself.

"Did you check the attic?" Piper hoped she was wrong. Paige had a knack for getting into trouble when she was alone with the book.

Together, Phoebe and Piper walked into the attic. Panic was the first thing Piper felt when she saw Paige's limp body laying there in the floor.

Phoebe rushed over, checking and thankfully finding Paige's pulse. "Paige, sweetie wake up."

Piper leaned down taking the spell that was still in Paige's hand. She placed on hand over her mouth as she read the words on the small sheet of paper. "I don't think that's gonna work Pheeb's." She shook her head in frustration as she handed the spell to Phoebe.

Phoebe silently read the spell then let her eyes meet Piper's. She and her sister shared a look that was identical. One that showed the worry and the concern.

"What did you do missy Paige?" Phoebe asked as she brushed a strand of black hair out of her sister's face. "What did you do?"


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews guys. I'm glad ya'll are enjoying it so far. This chapter will hopefully answer a few of the questions I was asked. I hope you enjoy it and all reviews are greatly appreciated.

Chapter 2 My Name Is Paige

Piper watched as Phoebe placed a blanket over Paige's sleeping body. She felt so guilty. She had been so concerned about losing Leo and trying to find a way to get him back that she didn't think of what this was putting her sisters through. Paige was stuck who knows where now, all because of her. No, this wasn't all because of her, she blame the elders and this screwed up destiny as well as herself.

"Do you think she's ok?" Phoebe asked as she slumped down onto the old sofa.

"I don't know. We could say the spell, ya know, see if it sends us back to where ever she went."

"Piper, you know it doesn't work like that. She cast the spell, so she has to let it play out." Sensing her sister's pain she motioned for Piper to sit beside her. "This isn't your fault you know."

"She was trying to help me Pheebs. She was trying to fix this whole messed up situation. So, yes, technically in a way, this is my fault."

Phoebe watched as Piper ran a hand through her long brown hair. She had been through so much here lately and it was taking its toll on her. "She'll be fine, I know she will." Phoebe tried to sound sincere, but she really couldn't tell if she was trying to convince herself or her sister.

"Well explain to me why her body is still here but we can't wake her up." Piper looked at Phoebe, praying she had an answer.

"I can answer that." Both Piper and Phoebe jumped when they heard that voice. It was one they hadn't heard in a while now. They turned, seeing their mom standing there behind them.

"Mom?" Phoebe couldn't help but smile, she loved when her mom made these surprise visits.

"I can't stay long, seeing as how you girls don't have a white lighter at the moment, they sent me."

"You can tell us where Paige is?" Piper tried to hide the fear and concern in her voice, but she knew her mom could sense it.

"Yes, it seems you're baby sister has developed a new power." Patty walked closer, preparing to give her girls the explanation they deserved to hear.

"What would that be?" Phoebe watched as her mom walked over to the book. Running her hands slightly over the old worn cover.

"She can astral project now, just as Prue could. Actually, it was Prue's idea to give it to her."

"You talked to Prue?" Piper felt a pull at her heart. She thought about her sister, a lot. But it never hurt her as much till someone spoke her name.

"Yes, I did. You know she watches you girls, everyday she's with you. See, Paige cast a spell, hoping to find someway to help you get Leo back. What she didn't count on is the fact that this isn't the first time you've lost Leo. Paige is actually in the past now, back when the elders took Leo the first time. Prue talked the elder's into giving Paige this new power now, hoping it would help her."

"But if she interferes with anything, won't that change our future, or this present, you know what I mean." Phoebe reached up, trying to rub away the migraine she could feel coming on.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that, she knows enough to be cautious. She's is getting a chance to do something though, something she deserves."

"And that would be?" Piper asked.

"She's getting to know her oldest sister. You girls just have to wait this out, I promise she'll be fine." Patty smiled as she looked from Piper to Phoebe. "Be patient my sweet girls. Blessed be."

They both watched as their mom vanished just as quickly as she had come. They shared a look with each other, knowing neither of them would be fine until their little sister was back in this time.

Past 2000

Paige held her breath as she crossed over the thresh hold. The manor was exactly same, just without the toys scattered around. Still though, something seemed different. It hit her then, this was their life before her. This is the home that Phoebe and Piper shared with Prue, not her. She was pulled from her thoughts as Prue placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You'll be safe here, I promise." Prue pulled her jacket off, placing it neatly on the coat rack before turning back to Paige. "The kitchen's through there, make yourself at home while I go find my sisters."

Paige watched as Prue started up the stairs. She could see a lot of Piper in her oldest sister. Just the way that Prue was ready to take charge and figure out a way to fix things. She smiled a little, thinking of how her Piper would react when she told her this.

Upstairs Prue was knocking on Piper's door. She was worried about her. The elder's had taken Leo just a few days ago. Last night Prue had woken Piper up from a nightmare, one where Leo had told her to move on. "Piper, please open the door." Prue waited, still no response. "Ok, don't say I didn't warn you." Prue checked behind her at the stairs, making sure that her new visitor hadn't followed her. Sure, it seemed this girl was use to demons, but she didn't want to freak her out by revealing her other power. Closing her eyes she concentrated as she felt herself project into Piper's room. Opening her eyes she was met by the glare from a very pissed off sister.

"You know what Prue, if I don't open the door and I don't answer you, that means I don't feel like talking. It doesn't mean just pop in." Piper stood up, and walked toward the still closed door.

"Wait." Prue reached up, taking hold of Piper's arm. She felt a little hurt when her sister jerked away from her. "I was attacked by a demon today." Prue hoped that would distract her sister from Leo, if only for a few minutes.

"What?" Piper looked her sister up and down, searching for any wounds.

"I'm fine, actually I wouldn't be if this girl hadn't pushed me out of the way."

"What girl?"

Prue proceeded to explain about finding the girl in the alley and her pushing her out of the way when the demon appeared. "She's in the kitchen now, I couldn't leave her there. There's just…"

Piper watched as her sister paused, wondering what exactly was going through her big sister's head.

"There's just what?" Phoebe asked. They both turned to see her standing beside Prue's other self. She had been listening to the conversation.

"How did you get the door opened?" Prue just shook her head. "Nevermind." She knew Phoebe had picked the lock. Her sister had a lot of those mischievous talents. Closing her eyes she concentrated and was moments later back in her body. "As I was saying, there's just something about her, not bad, but just something I can't place."

"Well, lets go thank her for saving our big sister." Piper walked past the two and headed for the kitchen.

Prue and Phoebe shared a look as they followed behind her.

Paige sat at the table, now stirring a cup of tea. She was thinking about her sisters. Not just Piper and Phoebe, but Prue as well. She would actually get to be around all three of her big sisters. That was a big plus in her mind. The downside though, her sisters couldn't know about her. She had to keep her true identity a secret. She would never get to interact with all three of them as sisters. She sighed as she felt a tear fall.

"Hey." Prue called out.

Paige looked up, quickly wiping the tear away, hoping no one saw.

"These are my sisters, Piper and Phoebe." Prue stopped, realizing something she had forgotten to ask. "I'm sorry, I never did get your name."

Paige thought for a minute, could she tell them her real name? Maybe just her first name, surely that wouldn't do any damage. "Paige, my name is Paige."


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews. This chapter gives you a little more reason as to why Paige was sent back. I hope it's not too confusing but I promise the next chapters will help.

Chapter 3 Revelations

Past 2000

Paige looked up, seeing all three of her sisters now watching her. Prue and Phoebe watched her more intently than Piper. Piper seemed to be in her own little world. She couldn't help but feel cheated now. She hated this. Her sisters were right here, her family was right here together in a time where she knew her other self felt alone. It was just a family that she wasn't allowed to be part of, at least not yet.

"You ok Paige?" Prue asked as she pulled up a chair at the table.

"I…um.." She couldn't take it, this was too much, even for her. Paige stood up, rushing past the sisters. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come." She hurried out the door, running now. Running away from the family she should have been with all along.

"Wait." Prue stood up trying to follow after her. "Paige, wait!" Too late, she was gone. Prue watched as the girl disappeared into the shadows down the sidewalk.

"So that was your innocent?" Phoebe asked as she walked up to her sister.

"Something's not right, I know it." Prue watched as Piper walked up, taking her jacket from the coat rack.

"Good idea, Piper, we'll go find her." Prue started to follow but stopped when Piper spoke up.

"I'm not following her, she obviously doesn't want our help. Now if you'll excuse me, I still have a club to run."

"Wait." Phoebe reached out, stopping her sister's exit. "Prue found her for a reason and that's usually to help. What's with you?"

"What's with me, are you kidding me?" Piper eyes went from showing no emotion to now overflowing with rage and more so than anything, pain. "The elder's can't possibly think I'm still in for this little witchy ride. I'm done. They took Leo, as far as I'm concerned they can take the power of three right along with him."

"What about our destiny?" Prue searched her sister's eyes, hoping to find some part of the old Piper still in there.

"I don't want to be part of it." With that she turned leaving two confused and worried sisters.

Present Day

Victor had picked the boys up earlier. Piper had explained the situation and he was more than happy to keep an eye on them for a day or two. Phoebe sat with Piper in the attic, both hoping that any minute Paige would wake up. She didn't though. If it weren't for the slight rise and fall of her chest you wonder if she was still breathing.

"What do you think she's doing?" Phoebe was trying to ease her sister's mind. Maybe talking about it would help them both.

"I don't know, probably trying to figure out how to get home."

"Yea, I envy her though, she's with Prue right now."

"Yea Pheebs but you forget, she can't tell Prue she's her little sister. I bet that's killing her inside."

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it, she's back in a time where she didn't exist to us." Piper sighed as she turned to look at Paige.

They both sat there in silence, wondering just exactly what their baby sister was going through right then.

Piper remembered that part of her life. It was when she didn't want to care about magic. Deep inside she had never stopped caring, but she was so angry at the elders for taking Leo from her she didn't want to be a part of it anymore.

Past 2000

Paige walked in, noticing that the club hadn't changed much at all. Maybe it was a little busier in her time, but it still looked the same. She walked over to an empty table and took a seat.

"Can I get you something?"

Paige looked up to see a waitress there. "Yea, I'll have a soda." Silently she wondered if that was the same one who stalked Prue. Phoebe had told her about how some chick was obsessed with Prue and tried to kill her. _Great, just something else I can't warn them about_. She smiled as the girl brought her a drink. She watched as couples danced on the floor, she wondered why she was sent here. Why was she sent to this time? She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she never noticed Piper walk in.

Piper walked into her office, taking her jacket off and sitting down behind the desk. She smiled when she saw one of Leo's flannel shirts still hanging on the back of her chair. This wasn't fair. She loved him, more than she had anyone before. She looked to the ceiling, wondering if they could hear her. "Why are you so hell bent on seeing all of us miserable? I'm a good person, I was a good witch, and I would have been a hell of a wife. What gives you the right to take that away?" She stared, wondering if they would give her any sign that they could have heard her. She jumped a little as the office door was pushed open.

Leigh, on of the bartenders, was standing there. "Piper, hey, sorry to bother you but I have to leave a little early. I have finals tomorrow. Is that ok?"

"Sure." Piper nodded.

"You ok?" Leigh watched as Piper tried to give her a smile.

"Yea, good luck on that final." She watched as the girl turned from her and the door slowly started to close. Piper barely saw her sitting at the table alone. She got up and walked to the doorway, pushing the door gently out of her way. There she was, that Paige girl from earlier. She watched, knowing there was something familiar about her but not able to place it. _I wonder if she is an innocent_. Piper shook her head, walking back in her office and closing the door. She looked back to the ceiling. "I'm not falling for it. Let one of your other precious witches take care of her." She gritted her teeth as she sat back down behind the desk, burying herself in paperwork she hadn't done.

Paige still sat there, alone with her soda. She could barely keep track of her thoughts when she was interrupted by that sound. That sound that literally made her head ache. That stupid jingle she got when someone was calling for her. But then again, who would call for her. No one in this time knew she was a white lighter. She made her way outside to where she knew no one would see. She closed her eyes and focused on the sound. Within seconds she felt the rush of her body disappearing into orbs. When she opened her eyes she was standing at the top of Golden Gate Bridge.

"Paige?"

She turned, seeing a face she had thought she would never see again. "Leo?"

"So it's true, you are a charmed one?" Looking in her eyes was just like looking into Pipers.

"Wait, how do you.."

"The elders told me, they know you're here." He watched as panic came over her. "You haven't changed anything, not yet at least."

"So, you know about the future?"

"Sort of, they let me see some of it, but I'll only remember it while you're here. Once you're spell has played out, they'll make me forget." He looked at her, knowing there were certain things he shouldn't ask but he couldn't fight the temptation. "Am I really with Piper in the future?"

Paige had to smile, this was the same as the love struck Leo from her time. "Yea. At least you were up until yesterday when the angel of destiny took you. I cast a spell to help heal Piper's broken heart, but it sent me here."

"Oh." Leo couldn't stand knowing that Piper was hurting in this time, let alone in the future. He shook these thoughts away, knowing he had to help Paige now. "About that, you're spell worked, just not the way you thought it would. The reason you are here is to help heal you're sister's broken heart. The only problem is that the spell brought you to the past, to the first time Piper's heart was truly broken."

"How am I suppose to help her, she doesn't know me. I'm just a stranger to her right now. I'm a stranger to all of them."

Leo could feel the pain in her voice. This couldn't be an easy place for her to be. "I know it's hard, but you'll figure it out. They may not know that you're their sister, but the connection is still there. No magic can take that away. You may even find a way to heal a part of your own heart that you didn't know was broken.

"You mean Prue?"

Leo nodded. "They elders know they cheated you. This is a past that you should have been part of, but weren't. You being here, getting to meet Prue, is kind of their way of apologizing."

Paige felt the tears sting her eyes. "I never wanted to just meet Prue." She reached up, running a hand through her hair. "I wanted to be a part of what they were. This just seems like a cruel joke to me. I can see her, talk to her, even touch her, but I can't tell her who I really am."

Leo walked closer, placing his hand on her shoulder. "I know, but this is better than never getting to see her or know her, isn't it?" He watched as she tried to dry her tears. "You can do this Paige."

She smiled a little. Leo was always good with the pep talks. "How am I still able to orb? I've done this time travel thing once before and didn't have any of my powers then."

"That's something the elders did. They knew you would need someone to guide you, the only way for that to happen was for you to have your powers. Right now I've been reassigned, to you. I'm forbidden from seeing the sisters though, forbidden from seeing Piper."

"So how do I help her?"

"That's for you to find out. You have to follow your heart Paige."

She watched as he disappeared from the bridge leaving her there to sort things out in her mind. The sooner she helped Piper, the sooner she could go home. She closed her eyes and concentrated. Follow your heart Paige. She felt the familiar pull as her body dissolved into orbs, she knew where she needed to go first. Piper.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Patience

The music still blared as Paige walked back into P3. She scanned the room, her eyes finally falling on Piper. She was behind the bar now, helping serve drinks. Paige could still see the worn look on her face. She took in a breath to relax herself and slowly made her way to the bar. She rehearsed what she was going to say as she walked.

Piper hurriedly placed drinks on the counter. Her thoughts were anywhere but here. She thought about Leo, how she had caught him rehearsing his proposal in the bathroom. A smile crept across her face. He was so nervous, more so than when they had first met. She thought about his smile, the way it lit up his face and made his blue eyes seem to glow. She missed him, more than anything right now. She pulled herself from her thoughts as she looked up to meet the gaze of that girl again. What was her name, Paige? She wanted to look away, just pretend she wasn't there. Something made her stop though, something about her eyes seemed so familiar. Piper couldn't help but smile a little as she watched her, she looked like she was talking to herself.

Paige didn't back down, she steadily made her way to her sister. She tried to smile as she leaned across the bar. "Can we talk?"

"I'm kind of busy." Something inside Piper screamed at her. Something inside kept telling her not to shut this girl out. She took in a defeated breath and started around the bar toward Paige. "Come with me." She pressed through the crowd and into the storage room. Paige followed close behind. She waited until Paige was through the door before closing it behind them. "So, talk."

"Just give me chance, ok. I'm not here to be a problem or a pest. I can't tell you why, but I was sent here to help you and your sisters." Paige watched, trying to read through Piper's expression.

"How do you know about me and my sisters?" She raised her eyebrows a little less irritated and more curious.

"I can't tell you that. Not yet, at least. I'm not a threat, I promise. I can tell you that I'm here kind of because a spell gone wrong or maybe it went right. I'm still trying to figure that out."

Piper crossed her arms, trying to understand this girls ramblings. She reminded her a lot of Phoebe for some reason. "So, you're a witch?"

"Yea. It's a little more complicated than that though."

"Who sent you here? Cause if it was the Elders you can tell them to stick this precious charmed destiny straight up..."

Paige cut her off. "I'm not a fan of theirs either. They've kind of screwed me and my sis I mean my family over in the past. I don't exactly understand what I'm suppose to do either, I just know I can't go home until I help you guys. You especially."

Piper felt the rage build inside her again. This was just an attempt by the better than thou Elders to get her to help them again. "Look, I don't know exactly what it is you're suppose to help us with, but I'm not falling for this. My sisters and I can handle this, we don't need or want your help."

Paige couldn't help but feel the sting in her words. She watched as Piper turned to go. Searching her thoughts she said the only thing she could think of to make her stop. "Leo thinks you do."

Piper's heart skipped a beat just hearing his name. She turned to face Paige, tears threatening to fall but she really didn't care. "You've seen Leo?"

Paige nodded. "I have. I talked to him. I can't tell you how I know, but I do know that he loves you more than anything. You can't give up, not now. You two are destined to be together."

She watched as Piper didn't even try to fight the tears now. Paige felt lost at first, she watched her sister cry. Taking a step forward she pulled Piper into an embrace which she was grateful she accepted. For the first time since she got here, Paige felt safe. She reached up, wiping a tear away from her eye.

Prue stood at the doorway, Phoebe by her side. They had been looking for Paige and stopped by to check on Piper. Prue felt her heart break as she watched Piper. She felt relief, as well as jealousy. Jealous of the way Piper let Paige help, but not her.

Paige caught sight of Phoebe and Prue. She slowly backed away, allowing Prue to step up in her place. She watched as they stood there, all three of her sisters. Her heart ached again, knowing she couldn't be part of something even as simple as this. She didn't have time to think about it as she watched Belthazar shimmered in behind them. "Look out!" She screamed, pushing the three out of the way as an energy ball flew by.

Prue threw her hand up, throwing the demon against a pallet of mineral water. He seemed to smile a little as he stood up. Raring back he threw another one.

Paige reached her hand out. "Energy ball." The ball disappeared and reappeared in her hands. She put full force into throwing it back at him. She watched as he shimmered out again

"Where'd he go?" Phoebe asked, helping to pull Piper up from the ground.

"Right here witch." They watched as he appeared behind Paige, knocking her unconscious and disappearing with her.

The three stood there for a moment, not really sure what just happened.

"We gotta find her." They said in unison.

Present 2006

Piper shifted a little, still uncomfortable from being in the attic for so long. She stood quickly as she watched Paige's body jump. "Phoebe!"

Phoebe rounded the doorway, having gone downstairs to the restroom.

"Something's wrong Pheebs."

Phoebe looked down as Paige's body jumped again.

"Something's hurting her." Piper placed a shaking hand on Paige's arm.

"What do we do, we already tried waking her up." Phoebe felt her eyes water, wondering exactly what was happening to her baby sister.

"You have to let her work through it on her own."

Piper and Phoebe turned to see where the voice had come from. "Chris?" Piper asked, standing up and hugging her son.

"Hey mom, aunt Phoebe."

"What are you doing here?" Phoebe asked as she hugged him.

"I came back to help ease your minds. Aunt Paige is fine, and I know what you're thinking, but you can't. Aunt Paige knows what she can and can't tell, if you guys go back you could change things, and not for the better."

"So you're gonna tell us we just have to wait this out?" Piper asked, trying to hide her aggravation.

"You have to mom, have faith. The bright side?"

"I dare you." Phoebe joked.

"I get to stick around until she wakes up. And you each get to ask me one question about the future. But only one question." He smiled to try and help ease their minds.

Piper and Phoebe shared a glace, both contemplating what they should ask.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, first I wanted to thank everyone who has read and reviewed. I hope you're enjoying it so far. As for the story going from past to present and back, I hope it's not too confusing, but it's how I wanted the story to play out. This is an AU story, so things will change a little, but not a lot.

Again, thanks for the reviews, and please keep reading.

Chapter 5 Unexpected Revelations

Past 2000

Slowly she opened her eyes, blinking and trying to focus. Her first instinct was to reach down and touch the throbbing she felt coming from the back of her head. Immediately she realized her hands were chained. Looking up she could see the large chains hanging from the ceiling. She closed her eyes, trying hard to concentrate enough to orb herself out. She felt her body start to dematerialize but just as soon as it started, it ended.

"Stupid witch. Did you actually think I wouldn't charm this room to prevent you from using magic."

She looked over and met the gaze of a demon she had come to hate. In this time and in her own. Clearing her throat, she spoke as calmly as she could. "Hello Cole."

The demons face changed, first shock, then what could have been amusement. She watched as he morphed back into her former brother-in-law.

Cole straightened his tie as he walked closer to her. "Have we met?" His look was puzzled.

"Let's just say I know who you are, and I know what you have planned."

"Really." He walked around her, looking her up and down. He couldn't help but sense something familiar about her. "I have informants who tell me you're from the future. If that's the case, then you could prove useful."

"Save it Cole, I'm not talking." She turned away from him, thinking about her past or rather his future. Thinking about everything he had put Phoebe through.

"I don't think you understand. I can't have anything, or anyone for that matter, interfering with my plan for the Halliwells. What business do you have here?"

She stayed quiet. Turning her gaze from him.

"Hum, this may prove to be a challenge." He smiled as he turned to walk away. "You'll talk, soon enough."

She watched as he left the room, closing the door behind him. Looking around she could tell the room she was in was much like a cave. There were candles that dimly lit the room. She was in the underworld. She took in a breath as she started to think, wondering exactly how she was suppose to get out of this mess.

Back above ground at the manor, the three sisters were huddled around the book. "There's got to be something in here." Prue let out a frustrated sigh as she turned another page. "Looking up she could see Piper lost in thought. "Care to share what you're thinking?"

"I was just wondering, if we could write a spell that would send us to her. I mean everything we've tried so far has been to bring her to us. Maybe the demon blocked that, maybe we should try a different way."

"Maybe you're right." Phoebe grabbed a pad and paper and started writing. Within a few minutes she had a spell ready. "Ok, ready." Piper and Prue nodded as they gathered around the candles that were already lit. They began their spell.

"We call upon the ancient powers

In this time and in this our

Take us to the one we can't find

So we may ease our peace of mind."

A yellow light swirled around all three women as if absorbing them. They disappeared and reappeared in the underworld. "Paige!" Piper shouted as she went up to the shackled girl.

Paige looked up, thrilled that they came, but terrified at the same time. "You guys have to get out of here, Co..I mean the demon could be back at any time."

"We're not leaving without you." Prue squinted her eyes and tried to open the shackles, they only shook slightly.

"The rooms protected by some kind of charm, I know it keeps me from using my powers." _Which means you can't use yours, seeing as how we kind of have the same powers_. She thought to herself.

"No need for powers." Phoebe reached up, taking an earring from her ear she started on the lock. It only took a few seconds for the lock to open, freeing Paige.

"Phoebe." Prue scolded.

"Well it worked didn't it?" Phoebe shot back

"We gotta get out of here." Piper interrupted. She moved to the door, pulling it open.

As the three walked out they didn't notice Cole standing in the shadows. He waited and watched taking note of everything they did. Once they were out of earshot he walked out and turned to his shadow. "Report this, tell them I'm gathering more information." His shadow slowly slid down the wall, disappearing underneath it. He stood there wondering who this new girl was, and wondering too why Prue couldn't use her powers. After all the charms in there were only meant to block that of Paige's.

"Wait." Prue called out, trying to catch her breath. "Any idea how we get out of here?" She shared a glance with Piper and Phoebe before looking at Paige.

"I can handle that." Paige reached her arms out, pulling Piper closer to one side, Prue and Phoebe on the other. She felt her heart swell, this was the first time she had ever embraced all three of her sisters at once. Concentrating on the manor the four women disappeared in orbs.

Present 2006

Piper sat with Chris and Phoebe at the kitchen table. After much arguing and pleading Chris had talked them into coming down from the attic. They only agreed to come down after Chris promised them that everything was going to be fine. Piper couldn't help but smile looking at her son, he looked so much more at ease now. Not like the hard core demon chaser that was here not that long ago.

Phoebe sat with her own thoughts racing. She wanted to ask a question, actually a lot of questions, but she feared the consequences. She wanted to know, was she married, was she happy, she knew she would have kids, but were they healthy, what were their powers. She struggled trying to figure out exactly what she wanted to ask.

Chris finally broke the silence as he sat his cup of tea down. "Well, either of you figure out what you want to ask?" Chris expected his aunt Phoebe to ask first, she wasn't known for her patience.

"Actually, I have one." Piper received an eyebrow raise from Phoebe, which she ignored. "I know when you came back before, it was to keep Wyatt from turning evil." She watched as Chris nodded. "Did you succeed?"

Chris smiled, he had expected her to ask about his dad. He already had an answer prepared. Clearing his throat, he placed a hand on his moms. "He's fine mom, we all are." With a wink he turned to Phoebe. "What about you?"

She started to open her mouth, but something else caught her eye. A light that was shining down behind Chris. She could see a person starting to become visible. She reached over, patting Piper's arm motioning her to look. They both sat there, speechless for a minute. Chris continued to smile, already knowing not what but who was appearing behind him.

"Come on guys, the least you could do is say hi." The woman said as she stepped out of the light, her form becoming solid.

"Prue?" Piper spoke in almost a whisper. She stood up, Phoebe right beside her, both looked terrified to move.

"Can't a big sister at least get a hug." She smiled as the two of them walked up to her and wrapped their arms around her.

Chris smiled as he watched them. He had always heard this story, and he had always wished he could have seen it.

"How?" Phoebe asked wiping tears from her eyes.

"Well, long story short, the elders know you guys are facing the biggest battle you've ever fought, which you already know, and since they took Leo, and Paige is stuck in the past right now, they sent me." She tucked a strand of hair behind Piper's ear, who was starting to calm down a little. "Chris gets to stay until Paige comes back, I get to stay for a day longer."

"Wait so, as soon as we get Paige back, we lose you again?" Piper asked, trying to sort out in her mind why this seemed bitter sweet.

Chris shared a knowing look with Prue, who nodded.

"Not exactly. The elders thought that getting Leo back would be enough fuel for the fire so to speak. They kind of have their doubts now." Chris looked to Prue who took that as her cue.

"So, they sent me with a message." She watched as her sisters sat back down at the table, this time she got to join them.

"What's the message?" Phoebe asked, almost scared of the answer.

"Well, if you guys defeat the ultimate power, you'll get Leo back and you'll be assigned a new white lighter."

"How is that suppose to help us?" Piper asked.

"Well, the battle that's coming up will be over about the same time that I get my wings." Prue watched as the realization came to both her sisters.

"Wait." Phoebe started. "What you're saying is that, if we win this battle, you get to come back as our white lighter?"

"That's right." Prue said with a smile on her face.

"And when Paige comes back, Chris has to leave, but you get to stay for a day?" Piper asked, confused.

"Yea, the reason behind that is because this battle is huge." Prue swallowed, feeling a lump start to form in her throat. "Some of you may not survive this battle, and the elders wanted the four of us to have some time as sisters, even if its only a day."

Piper and Phoebe both felt an ache in their heart, once again they couldn't help but feel like the elders were playing some sick game. They sat there in silence, both trying to understand everything they had just heard.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Happily Ever After…Maybe

Past 2000

Piper stood silent as Phoebe and Prue struggled to regain their balance. They were in the attic now, Paige pulled away from her sisters embrace.

"Ok, so first you did the orb thingy with that energy ball, then you orb us back home, what are you, some kind of white lighter?" Piper blinked in confusion, still trying to sort this out.

Paige gazed at the floor. Afraid to make eye contact, afraid that if she looked directly at any of them she would break. "Sort of." She shifted around so that her back was facing them.

"You know, in this family we've learned it's best not to keep secrets, especially magical ones." Prue extended her hand out, touching Paige on the shoulder.

"I want to tell you guys, you don't know how much I want to tell you…" Before she could finish a familiar voice cut in. She choked back tears recognizing the voice.

"But she can't." All three sisters turned to see Leo standing in the doorway.

"Leo?" Piper locked her gaze on him, afraid that if she looked away he would disappear again.

Leo walked up to her, pulling her tightly in his arms. "I'm back. The elders said you showed great courage, if it wasn't for you helping Paige, they wouldn't have sent me back."

Paige smiled through tears as she watched each of her sisters taking turns hugging her future brother-in-law. She wondered if they would have the chance to do that again in her time. She looked up to see Leo looking at her, he had to have been thinking the same thing.

"I'll fill you in on the details later." He continued to smile as he leaned down, kissing Piper on the forehead.

"So, I guess that means it's time for me to go home." Paige spoke up, looking at her sisters. She couldn't help but smile at the three of them.

"Actually, I can take care of that." Leo looked up, giving a nod they all watched as Paige disappeared in a golden light.

"So the elders sent her home?" Prue asked, still confused on the whole situation and wishing she could have at least thanked Paige for bringing them home.

"Let's just say she has something special waiting for her at home." He looked at the sisters, knowing they wouldn't let it rest if they had the choice. Fortunately for him, the choice wasn't theirs. As Leo already knew, the elders weren't going to let him remember Paige. They had the same thing planned for the sisters. They would remember saving a young witch, but the details would be gone when they awoke the next morning. Leo sighed heavily as the sisters still looked to him. He knew they wanted answers. "Tomorrow, I'll tell you tomorrow." He reached down taking Piper's hand in his pulling her out the door with him.

Phoebe turned to Prue once they were down the stairs. "Was it just me or did something about Paige seem…"

"Familiar?" Prue cut her off, nodding her head. "I can't put my finger on it, but there was just something about her."

"Do you think Leo will really tell us?"

Prue brushed a stray hair from Phoebe's forehead tucking it behind her ear. "I don't know sis, but I have a strong feeling we'll be seeing that girl again.

Present 2006

Paige tried to focus as she opened her eyes. Looking around she saw a few boxes with Prue's name on them, as well as a few of her own things. She was back in her own time. She sat up, pulling the blanket off of her as she slowly started to stand.

"Time travel sure does take some out of you." She muttered, not realizing she wasn't alone.

"So do sister's who've been worried sick." Piper walked in from the doorway, followed by Phoebe.

Paige felt her self cringe at Piper's tone. "Sorry, I just want to try and help."

"I know, and I love you to death for that, but you're not super witch." Piper reached out, giving Paige a hand to help steady herself.

"No more spells Missy Paige." Phoebe scolded in a mother like tone.

"I promise, you guys won't believe what happened." Paige smiled as she thought about seeing her sisters then, about seeing Prue.

"Why don't we talk about it over some dinner, you have to be hungry." Piper smiled knowingly at Phoebe.

The three started down the stairs, just as they reached the kitchen Paige started to protest the dinner. "You know guys, I'm really not all that hun…" Her voice trailed off as she looked at the table.

"Come on sis, you gotta eat." Prue smiled as she watched Paige's confused expression.

"Wha..How?" Paige stuttered, not really sure of what she should ask first.

"Let's just say they owed you one." Prue smiled as she stood up, taking her baby sister into a much awaited hug. Soon Piper and Phoebe joined in.

Paige felt her heart swell. "I never thought I'd get to do this."

"I know baby girl, I know." Prue ran a hand over the back of Paige's hair. Kissing her gently on the forehead.

The night passed by to quickly for all of them. They hadn't told Paige yet about Prue having to leave the following day, or about how this was "adding fuel to the fire" as Chris had put it. They all four sat at the table, having a meal that they all had only dreamed about. Afterwards they had pulled blankets and sleeping bags into the sunroom, having their own make shift slumber party. They told stories of the things they had done as children and teenagers. To them this was a glimpse of what it would have been like growing up together.

As the night crept by each sister fought it, but eventually fell asleep. Prue was the only one still awake as she looked at her three sleeping sisters. She smiled as her gaze landed on Paige. She couldn't help but notice how childlike she looked when she slept. She said a silent prayer to herself, hoping that one day they would all get to be together like this again, hoping that one day they could have a chance to make up for the time they hadn't gotten in the past. Maybe one day they could have their happily ever after.


End file.
